Kagé, el Ángel de la Noche
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: ¿Y si Vi no hubiera matado a Jarl antes de que Kylar se marchara con él a Cenaria para arreglar las cosas en el país asolado por los Khalidorianos? ¿Y si Kylar se encontrara con su maestro antes de lo previsto?
1. Perrito faldero

**Perrito Faldero**

Kylar machacó el preparado con el mortero una vez más, y miró por la ventana del herbolario. Veía a Elene jugando con Uly en la plaza, frente a la casa de la tía Mía. Sonrió. A pesar de las cicatrices, Elene era hermosa. Y no solo físicamente, que también, sino por dentro. Más de una vez se habría preguntado como lo hacía la chica para que todo el mundo tuviera un lugar dentro de su corazón. Y esa habilidad que tenía, como un aura de bondad que la rodeaba… estar cerca de ella hacía que quisieras ser mejor. Que desearas sacar lo mejor de ti mismo para demostrarle a esa mujer que podías ser digno del afecto que te profesaba. Incluso él, un ejecutor, nacido en las barriadas, y ahora Ángel de la Noche, podía sentirse como si fuera algo mejor que un asesino cuando ella lo miraba y le sonreía.

Había dejado a un lado el camino de las sombras hacía ya unas semanas. Había creído que no iba a conseguirlo, que no iba a aguantar. La máscara del juicio nublaba de forma permanente sus ojos y no podía evitar ver la culpa, el pecado, o lo que fuera que veía, en todo aquel que se le cruzara por delante. Pensó que, si alguna vez veía un crimen en los ojos de alguien, su impulso se dispararía y lo mataría. Pero le había prometido a Elene que no volvería a matar. Se lo había prometido a él mismo.

Pero, ¿qué le había dicho Aristarco aquella vez…? ¿O quizá fue el Lobo? ¿Dorian?

"Un lobo puede convertirse en perro lobo, pero nunca será un perrito faldero." Él- Kylar Stern,_ Kagé_, el Ángel de la Noche-, era un lobo. Lo había sido desde que Durzo Blint lo acogiera como su aprendiz. Y le gustaba ser un lobo. Le agradaba la idea de pensar que podía defenderse a si mismo, que nadie estaba por encima de él (realmente nadie, puesto que había matado a Blint para poder salvar a Elene y Uly), y que ni siquiera el _Sa'Kagé _podía manipularle. Ya no. Porque había huido a Caernarvon como un cobarde cuando acabó con Rata, dejando Cenaria a merced de la invasión Kalhidoriana, en manos del rey dios.

Azoth había sido a duras penas un perro. Algo débil que se arrastraba por las barriadas, robando las pocas monedas que tenía al alcance de la mano, durmiendo en los locales de Mama K en invierno junto al resto de la hermandad, y cogiendo los trozos de pan más grandes a la hora de compartirlos con Muñeca y Jarl. Alguien que había sido incapaz de proteger a sus amigos o incluso a si mismo de las garras de Rata. Azoth no había sido más que un pedazo de mierda sin futuro.

Y ahora, después de conocer las sendas oscuras de las sombras, después de haberse convertido en lobo, tenía que renunciar a los colmillos y acceder a limarse las garras y convertirse en un perrito faldero. Aprender a comportarse en sociedad, aceptar el ser bueno, consentir el ser mediocre, ceder a ser uno más de la manada, cuando todo su ser pedía a gritos la libertad de la noche y el susurro de un cuchillo hendiendo el aire. La imposición de la justicia. La práctica de la piedad.

Porque una parte de él dormía en un silencio incómodo bajo la cama de su habitación, dentro de un cofre. Su herencia, la parte de él que su maestro le confió, estaba abandonada y criando polvo (metafóricamente, claro está. Sentencia nunca se ensuciaba), allá donde la había dejado al llegar a la ciudad. Y ahora era un lobo sin armas y sin identidad, que trabajaba como herborista para ganarse la vida honradamente en aquel lugar tan extrañamente pacífico, y tratando de ser un buen marido para Elene (aunque no estuvieran realmente casados), y un padre ejemplar para Uly, la hija de Durzo y Mama K.

Dejó la mezcla que estaba haciendo, y guardó la pócima en un tarro, antes de clasificarla. De nuevo, estuvo a punto de poner "muriente" en lugar de "paciente" en la etiqueta. Bufó, exasperado por su ineptitud.

_Poco a poco, Kylar. No hay prisa_, se dijo_._

**_No se puede renunciar a lo que se es._**

Se sorprendió por lo repentino del pensamiento. Estaba seguro de que no era suyo, pero ¿de quién más podía ser?

**_Chan, Chan._**

Kylar sacudió la cabeza, y se lavó las manos, frotándolas con fuerza bajo el agua caliente, eliminando todo posible rastro de aquel mejunje que había preparado, pensando que algo de lo que había olido allí estaba haciendo de las suyas con su cabeza. Tal vez las setas que había desayunado no eran tan inofensivas como la tía Mia decía, después de todo…

Salió a la plaza después de cerrar con llave el herbolario. Encogió las piernas cuando vio a Uly, y la levantó en brazos, sujetándola por las axilas cuando corrió hacia él. Se la cargó al hombro cual fardo, sujetándola con un brazo, mientras la niña se revolvía, riendo. Se acercó a Elene, y le sonrió. La chica le dio un suave beso en los labios, mientras meneaba la cabeza, mirando a Uly sobre su hombro.

Kylar la miró a los ojos, y se permitió subirse el ka'kari. Nunca lo había hecho con ella. Supuso que tenía miedo de lo que vería, de que no resultara ser como esperaba, pero cuando miró, no vio nada. Elene estaba inmaculada. Kylar quiso, _deseó_, echarse a llorar allí mismo. Nunca había visto a nadie tan limpio como ella. Se preguntó cómo alguien así querría o siquiera toleraría estar con alguien como él.

Recordó lo que le había dicho el maestro Blint. Que él le había dado una vida. Que si no fuera por él, no sería la chica que era ahora. Que sacándola de las Madrigueras lo había hecho todo por ella. Él solo había sabido ver su único error con Elene: las cicatrices. Pero no había querido mirar más allá. Sabía que las demás chicas de su hermandad habían acabado peor. Uy, sí. Muchísimo peor. La mayoría eran prostitutas o mujeres estériles de tomar tanto té de tanaceto. La adopción de Elene había sido lo mejor que Kylar podía haber hecho por nadie. Pero no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese instante. Las cicatrices de Elene habían sido un precio pequeño a pagar en comparación con lo que había ganado. Y ella lo había tenido siempre presente.

- Kylar, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Elene, tocándole la mejilla, asustada por su expresión.

El chico posó su mano sobre la de ella y asintió. Le besó la palma, y luego le bajó el brazo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella con fuerza. No quería ser un perrito faldero, pero con ella eso no importaba. Elene lo anclaba a la seguridad del mundo. Elene era su corazón.

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? He oído que el mercado tiene puestos muy interesantes.

- ¡Bájame, Kylar! ¡Elene, dile que me baje!

Kylar miró por encima de su hombro a Uly, que tenía la cara roja, y se rió.

-¿Qué dices, Elene? ¿La bajo?-preguntó, agitando el hombro, acomodando mejor a la niña.

-Va, Kylar, suéltala. No seas malo.

El chico sonrió, pero bajó a Uly.

-Sabes que lo de ser malo va conmigo, cariño.

* * *

El paseo por el mercado estuvo bien. A Kylar le dolió no poder comprarles nada a Uly o a Elene. Todo el dinero que Mama K les había dado al salir de Cenaria se había quemado junto a las hierbas que traían consigo cuando el _Sa'Kagé_ de Caernarvon decidió que ya era hora de saludar a los nuevos paisanos. Mientras miraba la luna llena, recortada por los tejados de las casas, se preguntó cómo había acabado en aquel enredo. Cómo había acabado pasando de ser un ejecutor al servicio de los señores de las sombras, a ser el Ángel de la Noche, el espíritu inmortal de la justicia. Hizo salir el ka'kari a su mano, convirtiéndolo en una pequeña pelota negra sobre su palma. Lo pesó, lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo de nuevo, y luego lo tiró por la ventana. La pelota negra rebotó en silencio en una fachada cercana, y volvió a su mano. Volvió a lanzarlo, esta vez en línea recta hacia el cielo, y observó como se alejaba rápidamente, hasta que casi no se distinguía contra la luz de la luna. Luego, concentrándose, lo llamó, extendiendo la palma, como si diera una orden de parada.

-¿Kylar?

Él no se movió. Continuó esperando hasta que la bola negra se estampó con fuerza contra su mano, y se deshizo en una masa negra y viscosa que se metió dentro de su piel con un desagradable sonido pastoso.

Se giró. Elene lo miraba desde la cama, medio incorporada. Tenía el pelo revuelto por el sueño, y el camisón arrugado. Los ojos achinados, intentando ver a través de las legañas.

Kylar caminó hasta la cama, y se sentó en su lado del colchón. Se recostó, sin molestarse en cubrirse con las sábanas, No hacía especial frío esa noche.

- ¿Estás bien, Kylar?-preguntó Elene, girándose hacia él.

Kylar asintió.

- Estoy bien. No es nada, cariño. Duérmete.

Elene se quedó en silencio. Cuando Kylar pensó que ya se había dormido, ella se escurrió por la cama hasta pegarse a él, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

- Gracias por intentarlo-susurró. Giró la cabeza y lo besó en la clavícula-. Te quiero, Kylar.


	2. Soy lo que has hecho de mí

**Soy lo que has hecho de mí**

- De modo que esto es en lo que te has convertido, chico.

Kylar abrió los ojos de golpe y se irguió en la cama rápidamente, cubriéndose con el ka'kari, moldeando una parte como un cuchillo largo y negro que surgía de su palma derecha. Intentó moderar su respiración, agitada, y sus pupilas, dilatadas por el sobresalto, empezaron a normalizarse. No era la primera vez que soñaba con Durzo, y no sería la última. Llevaba teniendo extraños sueños desde que abandonó Cenaria. Y siempre, en mitad de la noche, en silencio, se despertaba con el vello de punta y el sudor cubriéndole la piel como rocío, en posición de ataque. Al final, lo aprendido no se olvida tan fácilmente. Más de una vez se había preguntado si el que no hubiera dejado atrás el entrenamiento de ejecutor era una señal más de que no estaba preparado para una vida mediocre, y más de una vez había rechazado esa opción. No creía en el destino, y aceptar que no podía adaptarse a ser normal era ceder a la posibilidad, a la existencia, de un orden superior que lo gobierna y lo sabe todo, y nos predestina. Y él no quería estar dominado por nada, ya fuera un hombre, un rey dios, o el destino. Pero ahí estaba, y eso no podía esconderse: la verdad que había en la tensión de los músculos de todo su cuerpo, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas haciendo que todo discurriera más lento y con mayor claridad, la soltura de sus movimientos y la fuerza que se agazapaba bajo su piel, esperando para salir. Su mente buscando salidas por las que poder huir, objetos que poder emplear como armas, posibles amenazas, trampas ocultas.

Cuerpo y mente como uno solo. El cuerpo y la mente de un ejecutor. De un Ángel de la Noche.

- Tienes el cuello tenso. Relájalo - algo largo le propinó un azote en la nuca -. Te dolerá y te ralentizará los movimientos.

Kylar se estremeció. Aquello era real, no un sueño. Estiró un brazo hacia atrás, buscando a Elene con la mano y la encontró allí, durmiendo plácidamente, con la respiración lenta y acompasada. No se había dado cuenta de nada.

- Estás muerto -dijo Kylar lentamente, levantándose de la cama despacio, para no despertar a la chica. No sería una buena idea -. Te vi morir.

Kylar escuchó la risa de Durzo. No sonaba exactamente igual, sino con otro tipo de acento.

- Lo recuerdo. Me mataste tú. Un buen golpe, por cierto.

Kylar abrió la boca, como si fuera a hacer una pregunta.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Las preguntas para luego, chico. Antes tenemos que salir de aquí. Ya.

En pie, propulsado por años de adiestramiento, Kylar saltó sobre su maestro y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo. Le puso la daga de ka'kari en el cuello.

- Cuéntame algo sobre mí que solo sepa Durzo Blint. Ya -ordenó Kylar, escrutando con los ojos a la sombra de su maestro. Podía subirse el ka'kari a los ojos y mirar dentro de su alma, pero si realmente era él, no estaba seguro de querer ver todo lo que ensombrecía a Blint. Kylar se fijó en que tenía el vello facial blanco, muy rubio, y la piel muy clara, casi de las zonas más norteñas. El aliento ya no le olía a los dientes de ajo que solía masticar, y los dientes no estaban mellados, sino que eran dos hileras blancas y perfectas. Un comerciante o un noble de Lodicar, probablemente de Jodan.

El ejecutor se rió bajo él.

- Me alegra comprobar que a pesar de la mediocridad en la que has decidido vivir ahora, no has olvidado todo lo que te enseñé -reconoció Blint -. Cuando me mataste, lo hiciste porque te dije que yo le había hecho las cicatrices a Muñeca, actual Elene Cromwyll. Enterraste mi cuerpo en una isla, y te dejé una carta en la que te explicaba qué significa ser un Ángel de la Noche. Eres el portador del ka'kari negro, el devorador. Eres un ka'karifer nato, del que intenté despertar el Talento, intentando evitar que me robaras el negro. Solía despertarte poniéndote trampas que tenías que desactivar. Cuando cierro una puerta, corro el pestillo tres veces. Mastico dientes de ajo. Cuando eras una rata de hermandad, te llamabas Azoth. Y, seguramente, aunque espero que no, te has muerto y te has cruzado con un tipo muy extraño que parece un perro, al que tenía a bien llamar El Lobo. Cuando mataste a Rata como prueba de acceso para que te tomara como aprendiz, le cortaste una oreja, me la trajiste al local de Mama K, y te obligué a llevarme hasta el cuerpo. Te presentaste a un campeonato como Kagé, la Sombra. Y, si te subes el ka'kari a los ojos y me miras, ahora mismo verás todos mis pecados, todas mis otras vidas. Pero no puedes ver los tuyos propios, aunque te mires en un espejo. Como legado, te entregué mi espada, Sentencia - Blint arqueó una ceja - ¿Te parece suficiente?

- Por las pelotas de Nysos. Maestro Blint. Eres tú -Kylar apartó el cuchillo, y replegó el ka'kari al interior de su piel.

**Acaelus, cuanto tiempo.**

Kylar giró la cabeza, sorprendido. La misma voz del día anterior, la misma extraña sensación.

Blint se acomodó en el suelo. No parecía tener mucha prisa.

- Ah. Así que te habla ¿Qué ha dicho el cabronazo ese? -dijo Blint, liberando los brazos y colocándoselos bajo la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios cortados.

Kylar le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- Tranquilo, Kylar. No es efecto de ningún sedante, ni nada. Es el ka'kari.

- ¿El ka'kari... habla? -preguntó.

**Muy listo, chico. Ya iba siendo hora... Acaelus, ¿por qué a él?**

- Cállate, maldita sea -masculló.

Blint encogió las piernas, y tiró a Kylar de encima de él con una facilidad que hizo que al chico le entraran ganas de gritar de pura y total frustración. Se puso en pie, y sacó el cofre de Sentencia de debajo de la cama. Con un gruñido, lo abrió, y, decepcionado, miró la espada.

- Te entrego mi arma más preciada, una reliquia, lo mejor de lo mejor, ¿y la guardas en un cofre bajo la cama? -susurró, incrédulo Durzo. Parecía que quisiera pegarle con el arma. Así lo hizo. Kylar se frotó la cabeza, allá donde la pala de la espada lo había golpeado.

- Maestro, yo...

- Lo sé-cortó-. Y por que lo sé, tengo que sacarte de aquí. Así que mueve el culo, rápido y en silencio.

Blint se colgó la espada a la espalda, y se ató la capa de viaje gris moteada que llevaba, una capa de viaje de ejecutor, pasándose la capucha sobre la cabeza. Abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Kylar empezó a empaquetar sus cosas en silencio, recogiendo las pocas pertenencias que tenía allí que podían serle de utilidad. La primera norma de una huída perdiendo el culo era coger solo lo indispensable. Se enfrentó al cofre donde había estado Sentencia, y se puso el traje de ejecutor, deshaciéndose de las ropas de herborista. Ató el cinturón, se ajustó la capa, y guardó las dagas, ganzúas y otros útiles mortales en lugares estratégicos de su cuerpo y su traje. Una vez tuvo un fardo hecho, lleno de armas y monedas, y estuvo completamente vestido, supo que allá a donde iba ahora, fuera cual fuera el lugar al que le llevara Blint, rompería su juramento a Elene. Volvería a matar. Se colgó el fardo con sus cosas al hombro, y, frente a la puerta, dudó.

- No pueden venir, Kylar. Están más seguras aquí. Créeme.

Kylar sacó una daga fina de cristal, casi invisible, de su manga, y la colocó tras la oreja de Durzo, presta para atravesarle el cerebro.

- ¿Por qué iba a creerte? He jurado no volver a matar, maestro. Quiero abandonar el camino de las sombras. No deseo ésta herencia ¿Por qué acompañarte?

Durzo no se movió. Kylar supuso que, fuera como fuera como había vuelto de entre los muertos, Durzo Blint no estaba seguro de cómo repetirlo, o si podría, de modo que no se la jugaba. No se arriesgaba a morir otra vez. No obstante, no estaba asustado.

- Si realmente no quisieras esta herencia, Kylar, habrías dejado a Sentencia en cualquier parte, la habrías vendido al mejor postor, o la habrías enterrado conmigo; no habrías conservado el equipo, y no saldrías cada noche a pasear por los tejados, acechando al Sa'Kagé local y salvando muchachitas de pelo dorado. Confía en mí, y créeme cuando te digo, que sé a ciencia cierta que ser lo que eres no es algo fácil de rechazar. Es imposible. Ser un Ángel de la Noche no es una sugerencia. Es una orden. Y va más allá de mi propia autoridad. Sin embargo, no voy a regañarte por querer dejarlo. Yo lo hice. O lo intenté. Muchas veces. Pero siempre acaba volviendo. Porque nosotros, los Ángeles de la Noche, peleamos en busca de la justicia. Y esa lucha no es siempre agradable, no acostumbra a ser fácil ni bonita, y no tiene final. El mal siempre prosperará, y podríamos llegar a pensar que dejarle seguir su camino es lo más sencillo, que tendrá un límite y se acabará, pero, Kylar, si dejamos de pelear, si abandonamos esta lucha, ¿nos facilitaremos más la vida? ¿Seremos más felices? Probablemente. ¿Será todo mucho peor? ¿Seremos más egoístas? Sí, rotundamente. Llevo peleando muchas vidas, chico. Y te paso el testigo. Ya no soy inmortal, estoy sometido a las leyes de los mundanos. Voy a morir, solo me queda esta única vida... creo. Quiero aprovecharla para permitirme ser egoísta y ser feliz. Pero aún así estoy aquí, echándote un cable, arriesgando la oportunidad, la recompensa que se me ha concedido por tantos años de servicio a la humanidad, para ayudarte. Así que mueve el culo, y deja que te acompañe a matar a un rey dios.

Kylar miró a su maestro. Era quizá la primera vez que le hablaba tan sinceramente, tan transparente. Quizá el hombre que tenía delante hubiera sido en otro tiempo Durzo Blint. Pero Durzo Blint había sido un cabronazo de primera, ejecutor. No un modelo de conducta, y, sobretodo, no un tipo dado a dar consejos existencialistas y filosóficos sobre el deber.

_Durzo Blint ha muerto, realmente. El hombre que tengo delante es alguien nuevo._

**No es alguien nuevo. Es Acaelus Thorne, de nuevo. Ya empezaba a echarle de menos.**

* * *

Kylar había tomado apresuradamente un papel y una pluma, y había escrito una nota a Elene diciéndole lo mucho que lo sentía. Había creído que decirle que la cosa no funcionaba y que la dejaba era una opción viable, pero luego optó por decirle la verdad. Elene era más esa clase de chica, y no soportaría mentirle o, si conseguían volver a verse, tener que mirarla a la cara sabiendo la colosal mentira que le había contado. Quizá volviera a matar, y fuera un asesino de nuevo, pero la verdad era lo único que le quedaba de bueno, y no iba a desaprovechar su único punto de luz en todo su camino de sombras, menos aún después de romper la promesa que le hiciera a ella.

Después, cuando salieron de la casa, asegurándose de que todo estaría cerrado, y de que nadie de Caernarvon (especialmente su Sa'Kagé), pudiera relacionar al misterioso Ángel de la Noche con Elene, Uly o la Tía Mia, Durzo condujo a Kylar en silencio por las calles hasta donde había dejado escondidos los caballos.

- Así que se te ocurrió jurarle a esa chica, niño, que no ibas a volver a matar, tú, que portas el ka'kari del juicio, y puedes ver los pecados. Te creía más listo -dijo su maestro.

- Si, bueno... -refunfuñó Kylar -. Aún no estoy convencido de hacerte caso... solo te sigo la corriente, viejo.

Durzo sonrió. Se llevó la mano al cinturón, en busca de su bolsa de ajos, pero cuando no la encontró, cerró el puño, y dejó caer el brazo, apretando los labios. Se obligó a mantener su atención centrada en otra cosa: rascarse la oreja.

- Ya no masticas ajo.

- Y tampoco cierro los candados como antes. Tampoco camino igual, y estoy tratando de deshacerme de las viejas manías, el acento, las muletillas, la jerga y los tics. Es difícil ser otra persona, pero no imposible.

En un momento dado, pisaron algo que crugió con un sonido metálico. Por instinto, Kylar se cubrió con el ka'kari y se fundió con la noche mientras Durzo se quedaba quieto. Se inclinó para mirar qué había pisado, cuando algo se cernió sobre él con letal precisión.

- ¡Maestro! -gritó Kylar. El chico saltó sobre el Durzo inclinado y, apoyando su espalda contra la de Blint, desenfundó a Sentencia de la funda en la que él la llevaba colgada, y bloqueó la estocada de una espada curvada. Apoyó los pies en el pecho del agresor, y empujó, tirándolo al suelo. Saltó de la espalda de Durzo, y después de ordenarle que no se moviera, se enfrentó al bandido. Era de piel oscura, con la parte superior de la oreja desgarrada, seguramente por la antigua presencia de un pendiente nupcial arrancado. Llevaba un pañuelo gris atado a la nuca que le cubría la cara. Kylar se subió el ka'kari, y juzgó al hombre. Era un miembro del Sa'kagé de Caernarvon, y había robado, saqueado, mentido, estafado, asesinado y violado. Y no estaba arrepentido. Disfrutaba con su trabajo.

En silencio, Kylar se acercó al hombre, y le atravesó limpiamente el pecho con Sentencia.

- Creí que habías jurado a esa chica que no ibas a volver a matar -dijo Blint, mientras Kylar dejaba que el ka'kari devorara la mina sobre la que estaba su maestro. Aunque no querría reconocerlo, Durzo estaba asustado.

Cuando acabó, y ya no hubo peligro alguno, Kylar sonrió como el lobo que era, a su antiguo maestro.

- Los juramentos se pueden romper. Y soy, al fin y al cabo, lo que has hecho de mí.


End file.
